


Heart of a Dragon

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jared, But it's What my Muse Wanted, Dragon Jared Padalecki, F/F, I'm Sorry, It's not either of the J's, Jensen Does Not Like to Share Jared, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Past Character Death, Possessive Jensen, Top Jensen, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared has dreamed of bringing the Dragon Riders back he set out on his quest to find his rider, he never expected his journey would lead him to Jensen. Jensen has known from the moment he laid eyes on Jared that he was his and couldn't wait until he was of age to court Jared. The journey they are set upon changes their relationship every way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of the J2_Reverse Big Bang. I was lucky enough to work with the wonderful darklittleheart who created the most amazing art. Sadly RL stopped me from creating the full on story, I had planned to write but happily, I managed to work in most of my ideas and I love the way the story turned out. A very huge shout out to my wonderful betas: alyndra and gothpandawincest who whipped my fic into shape without them I would have been lost. 
> 
> Check out their wonderful art [here](http://darklittleheart.livejournal.com/1287.html?format=light)

_ _

_Centuries ago the first dragon and human rode together as ride and rider, two souls entwined as one. They soared high in the skies, the rider’s cheers could be heard from high above. They served as the protectors of all the land. Soon more dragons emerged to find their human._

_The dragons and riders served as the protectors and guards of all they could see._

_But this union wasn't loved by all. While most of those they protected loved them, there were those who thought the union was a mistake, that dragons and humans should never work together._

_They would stop at nothing to ensure that bonds between human and dragons were broken._

_It was no secret that dragons were nearly invincible: their sole weakness was only known to each other and their riders._

_But there was one other weakness that no one ever was foolish enough to target, their humans._

_No one knew what was to happen that black day when those wanting the dragons vanquished launched their attack. The skies were painted red and the air was filled with the cries of grief from the dragons._

_While it was nearly impossible to kill dragons, their human riders were much easier to do away with._

_All those who were there that day told stories of how the dragon’s roars filled the sky, shivers of dread and fear down the spines of all those who heard the dragon’s cries of grief and rage._

_No dragon took another rider again after that day, and the hearts of dragons and humankind closed off to one another._

_ _

 

At one time Jared called the air home. he remembered what it felt like to feel the wind beneath his wings.

Jared had always known he was different from the other dragons. Hireat grandma had been one of the dragon with riders and she would tell him stories of those days, sadness and grief mixing with happiness and love as she talked about her human. It made Jared long for his own human.

_“Grandma, do you think it’s possible that someday the dragon riders will fly once again?” Jared asked, looking up at his grandmother with curiosity in his eyes._

_The golden dragon shifted as she curled around her youngest, and favourite, grandchild. "I believe so. Someday the stars will sing as the dragon meant to bring back the Dragon Riders finds his human." Her knowing gazed turned down to face Jared; she knew that he carried a great destiny with him. "You never know; it might even be you."_

_From the moment that Jared had been hatched Katherine had known that her grandson was special. His kaleidoscope eyes were a living rainbow of colour, and try as he might, Jared could never hide what he was thinking, is emotions always shone in his eyes for everyone to see in his eyes._

_Like right now, she could see the way he was mulling over her words._

_Jared gave a sharp nod. "Okay, just you wait, Grandma. I will bring back the dragon riders," the young dragon promised._

_And as if backing up his claim, the wind picked up and Katherine could hear the sounds of the past on it: the voice of her rider. "I think you will, Jared. I think you will."_

 

Jared had never forgotten his vow to his grandmother. It was in part what gave him the courage to leave his family den and go off on his own. It hadn't been easy to leave his family behind, but he knew that his happiness lay outside of the cavern walls.

Jared wasn't sure how long he flew with the wind carrying him towards his destination. He took breaks here and there, resting his wings and stopping to eat.

He flew above villages, both big and small, and he could hear the whispers of awe and fear from the villagers below. Since the slaughter of the riders, relations between humans and dragons had hovered on the edge of war, and Jared could understand their worries. He longed to reassure them that he meant no harm, but he was unsure if they would believe him, and he couldn't speak for the others of his race. He knew some of them still carried rage and hate over the deaths of the riders.

War was the last thing that Jared wanted. His heart ached at the thought. _'This is why I need to find my rider. Only the return of the riders has a chance of bringing about peace.'_ Jared could feel it in his soul; his rider was out there, waiting for him to find them.

Jared had never flown this far from his cave before. He couldn't even see the mountain in the distance anymore, but he could feel something now, the tug in his chest getting stronger and stronger.

His eyes scanned the area nearby, searching for what called to him.

 _'There.'_ Jared could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he spotted a village off in the distance and he knew that his search was over. What he had been looking for was there.

Jared knew that he could not approach the village in his dragon form, so, still out of sight of the village sentries no doubt on watch, Jared touched down in an open area within the woods.

He might have put a little too much force in his landing: the ground around him shook. _'Oops, I hope they didn't feel that.'_ Jared thought sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Once he was sure that no one heard him, Jared took a deep breath and opened up all of his dragon senses, checking to ensure that he was alone. The knowledge that dragons can take human shape was a closely guarded secret, only shared with those who were true dragon friends and the riders. Their skin was thicker and harder to pierce than a normal human’s, but it was nowhere near as tough as dragon skin.

Certain that he was alone, Jared took great care in unhooking the small satchel he had tied around his leg. It contained his clothing and a few treasures that he couldn't part with, as well as gold coins to ensure his needs were met.

What many do not understand is that dragons are old, of the Earth itself. They had been created by her and they were her precious children: it is why they were given so many gifts, the gift of fire, and wind, and the icy chill of winter shall never bother them.

Closing his eyes, Jared allowed the ancient magic to wash over him as he changed from dragon to human. Now, dragons in human form would appear to age as humans do, but dragons shall not feel death's icy grip as soon as humans, and a dragon rider has the same lifespan as their dragon.

Opening his pack, Jared pulled out a pair of brown pants and a white tunic.

Jared had known that he had a long trip before him, and he was grateful that he had landed before dawn, so it wouldn't look odd arriving in the middle of the day.

"Halt, who goes there?"

Jared felt his mouth go dry at the handsome man standing at the gate. The man was older than Jared's human form, but not by much, and Jared felt lust hit him hard. The man before him wasn't what drew Jared here, but he was nice to look at.

"I am Jared, a wandering scholar. I am looking for a place to rest for the evening." Jared bowed at his waist. It wasn't a lie. He loved to hear and tell tales almost more than he loved shiny jewels. When he had learned that no one had written out the adventures of the dragons and their riders, he had made it his mission. Soon he had fallen in love with the feel of paper beneath his claws or fingers, and a quill in his hand.

The guard's dark eyes dragged up and down his body, and Jared swore he could feel his face heating up. "You don't look like any scholar that I've seen before." There was no mistaking the heat in his voice. It had been so long since Jared had had relations.

"Thank you sir, that is very kind of you." Jared could feel himself blushing. No matter how long he lived, he would never get used to being complimented, it just wasn't in his nature.

"Jeffrey or Jeff, not sir." Jeffrey Dean Morgan had seen much in his life, and he could tell that there was something special about the man before him. "Welcome, Jared. I hope you find what you are seeking here."

Jared's eyes sparkled. "I'm sure I will."

Wandering around the village, Jared was in awe at the marketplace. It was like many he had visited, but it felt different to Jared, and he wondered if it was because this was where his rider called home? He had never felt such peace, not even among his family. _‘I really hope that they will let me stay.’_ Jared thought wistfully. He could see himself building a life here.

Tired from his journey, Jared sought out the Inn he had seen. He nearly cried when he entered his rented room and saw the soft bed waiting for him. So many times he had found an empty cave to curl up in. The mattress was a true gift, one that Jared wasted no time in snuggling down into. He fell into a deep sleep.

Jared had been in the village for a few days and he constantly felt the pull to his rider. He had yet to find them, and it was the only dark spot on his otherwise bright days.

That all changed when Jared met Jensen.

Jared had just finished exploring the village and had decided to rest when he found himself face-to-face with green eyes that sparkled brighter than any emerald or jewel he had seen.

The small boy, no older than seven, stared up at Jared, his head tilted to the side as he studied Jared. Jared, in turn, found himself absolutely enchanted by the child.

"Ahh, this is my youngest son, Jensen. Jensen, this is Jared: he is a wandering scholar." Alan, the leader of the village, whom Jared had met on his second day there, introduced them as he joined them.

Tilting his head, Jensen studied the man before him. "You're a traveling storyteller."

Kneeling down in front of Jensen, Jared nodded his head, "That's right."

No one was sure who was more surprised when Jensen nodded his head, as if coming to a decision, and informed Jared, "You're my storyteller."

Swallowing hard, Jared could feel it the moment that he looked into Jensen’s eyes: this was his rider, the one that had called him to this village.

An amused chuckle escaped Alan’s lips. He shook his head fondly as Jared looked up at him, confusion shining in his eyes. “Well, it seems like my son has spoken.” Reaching his hand down, Alan ruffled Jensen’s hair.

Scowling, Jensen batted away his dad’s hand and smoothed down his hair.

Jared tried not to coo at how cute Jensen looked, with his tiny scowl and arms crossed over his chest. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Jensen, and I look forward to seeing you around the village.”

“Actually, that is why I am glad we bumped into you. I was wondering if you would be up to telling a few of your tales at the village bonfire tonight?” Alan asked. It didn’t escape his noticed that Jensen looked very interested in hearing Jared’s answer as well.

A smile appeared on Jared’s face. “I’d be honoured to.” He loved the chance to tell the tales he had learned from the different villages and lands he had visited.

“Wonderful! I’m looking forward to them, and I have a feeling I’m not the only one.” Alan glanced at his son and wasn’t surprised to see Jensen nod at him. _‘Yes: tonight’s bonfire shall be an interesting one.’_ “Come along, Jensen: we have much to do today, and I’m sure that Jared would like to get back to what he was doing.”

Uncrossing his arms, Jensen took his dad’s hand and turned to leave with him, but not before looking at Jared and leaving him a warning. “Remember, you’re mine.”

Jared waited, watching Jensen until he was out of sight, before whispering under his breath, “I know.”

Around the camp fire that night, Jared entertained the village’s children with tales he had heard along his journey, and in his many years of living.

The youngest son of the village leader, Jensen had made himself at home on Jared's lap, a glare on his small face at everyone who dared come too close, as his tiny fist curled into Jared's tunic.

Alan knew that look well: Jensen had it when he found something he wanted as his own. "It looks like, Jared, unless I want my son to hate me forever, I would like to offer you a place here. Your tales are unlike anything I have ever heard." Alan had never seen his son so taken with someone as he was with Jared. He would be a fool to let the man leave.

“I’d be honoured to stay.” Jared’s smile overshadowed the bonfire as he felt Jensen’s breath against his neck. He knew he could never leave, not when Jensen was here.

Time changes all, as it moves forward, and Jared was no different. He had found a place he belonged in the village and set roots down. He became the village’s scholar and storyteller; his tales of his adventures entranced all who heard them, and his tales of the dragons and their riders became the favourite stories of the village. Jared had children running up to him all day, begging him to tell them all about the riders.

It quickly became a common sight to see Jensen trailing behind Jared, his tiny hand tucked in Jared's larger one, and the young little prince would glare at anyone he thought was trying to take Jared's attention away from him. He did not like to share anything that belonged to him, and at the top of that list was Jared.

Jared was loved by the village and he loved them in return, but from the moment they had met, Jensen had made it clear that Jared was his; he did his best to be Jared’s favourite, not that anyone else had much of a chance: Jared adored Jensen. There was no doubt about it, that Jensen was Jared’s favourite, but he did his best not to give him a big head.

Jared had also become Jensen's unofficial protector.

 

 

Alan could see it. Long before anyone else, he knew that when Jensen came of age, he would take Jared to be his husband, so he was not surprised when Jared sought him out one day. "Jared, what can I do for you?" Alan asked, with a smile on his face.

"I wish to speak with you." Jared knew that what he was about to do could be a bad thing, but he trusted Alan, and he saw the man as a true dragon friend.

"Of course, Jared, what is this about?" One look at Jared, and Alan could see that this was very important to the young man. "Have a seat."

Taking a seat, Jared clenched his fist in his lap and forced himself to look Alan in the eyes as he laid himself bare. "What do you know about Dragon Riders and Dragon Friends?"

If Alan was surprised at Jared's question, he didn't show it. "I know that the world has never been the same since the Riders were murdered. The world has been healing its wounds; I wonder what it would have been like had that dark day never happened. I know that dragon friends are rare, and while they are not as special as the riders are, it is a great honour to be considered one."

Jared was pleased to hear Alan's words, and it only reinforced his decision to tell Alan the truth. "I left my home many years ago, because I knew my life was beyond the caverns that I and my family called home."

Alan's ears perked up at that little piece of news. He studied Jared, but said nothing, which Jared was thankful for.

"My grandmother would tell us stories of what it was like to soar through the skies with her rider. Her mate and I would listen, longing for the day that I would find my own rider to soar the skies with. We would have the most amazing adventures. When I learned that no one had written out the adventures of the dragons and their riders, I knew I would have to. But more than that, I needed to spread my wings and see the world around me."

"You're a dragon." Alan breathed out.

Jared smiled knowingly at Alan. "I am, and I was drawn to this village by a call that all dragons long for: the call of their rider."

A knowing look entered Alan's eyes, "Jensen. “He is your rider. Does he feel the call as you do? Of course he does, that’s why he’s so possessive over you." Alan had never seen his son act like that except around Jared.

"He does, as I do. But right now all I feel towards him is protectiveness. I would gladly give my life if it meant protecting his." Jared reassured Alan.

A knowing chuckle escaped Alan's lips. "I think that Jensen would have something to say about that. He would be very displeased if something were to happen to you," Alan pointed out, and Jared had to agree with him there. "I could think of no one better than you for my son. But Jared, you didn't have to tell me all of this."

"I know. I didn't, but I see you as a dragon friend, and that is what friends do." Jared smiled at the man.

Alan was touched. Never did he think that he would have such an honour. "Thank you, Jared. I don't know what to say, but thank you. I shall keep your secret."

"I know you will, Alan, you are a good man. I couldn't think of anyone else I’d rather trust."

 

After his talk with Alan, Jared found himself welcomed among the Ackles family; but no one sought him out more than Jensen, and Jared adored every moment he had with him.

Years passed, and Jared found himself a part of the village. He could never see himself leaving. Jared was considered not only one of the great warriors, but also the wisest and calmest.

There were days when Jared could still feel the wind beneath his wings, even though he no longer had them in this form. His fellow dragons couldn't understand why he would choose to live among the humans. Jared couldn't explain it to them, but the truth was he was fascinated by the humans, and he wanted to learn what he could about them. He hadn't planned on staying in this form for so long, but then he had discovered the Ackles clan, and seven-year-old Jensen had made it impossible for Jared to leave. Jared, after so long searching, had found his Dragon Rider. There was no way that Jared could leave Jensen; instead, he quickly proved himself a worthy warrior and scholar and took his place amongst the clan.

Still, Jared had needs, and while he knew for certain that Jensen was his future dragon rider, he was too young. Jared would never think of going to him, he only felt protective over the boy. He would give his life if it meant keeping Jensen safe.

While waiting for Jensen to come of age, Jared couldn't deny his own urges, and entered into a sexual relationship with JDM, a fellow warrior who was also Jared's fellow fighting instructor for the clan's teens: a relationship that did not go unnoticed by Jensen.

There was no one that Alan Ackles trusted more to train his son Jensen than Jared. It also hadn’t escaped his notice how possessive Jensen was over Jared, and he would almost call it adorable when Jensen would glare at Jeff and cling tightly to Jared’s leg.

Jared, on the other hand, couldn’t understand why Jensen seemed to have such a strong dislike for Jeffrey. The man was one of Alan’s most trusted.

 

 

All it took for Jeff to get hot and bothered was to see a flush grace Jared’s cheeks. Jeff let out a growl as he moved forward and claimed Jared’s mouth with his in a hard kiss, one that left them panting. And all too soon, Jared found himself laid bare before Jeff, his body aching to be touched.

"It seems like I have earned young Jensen's wrath by daring to touch what is his." Jeff said easily, as if he didn't have two fingers buried deep in Jared's hole, opening him up. "We both know that when Jensen comes of age, he will take my place." Jeff had long ago accepted that Jared belonged to Jensen, ever since the young prince, at the age of seven, had wandered over to Jared, climbed into his lap, and declared Jared his for all to hear.

"Really, is this the time to be talking about this?" Jared asked, as he thrust backwards on Jeff's fingers. He was trying to keep his mind off of Jensen, and having Jeff talk about him wasn't helping.

"You didn't see the way he looked at me in training today. I thought he was going to run me through with a sword," Jeff continued on, as he pulled his fingers out of Jared and oiled himself up.

A low moan escaped Jared's lips. He tossed his head back as Jeff thrust into him, but he wouldn't lie. The idea of Jensen being possessive over him turned him on.

Soon all thoughts of Jensen’s possessiveness escaped Jared’s mind as Jeff gripped his hips and pounded into him, making sure to hit that sweet mark that always made Jared see stars.

 

 

Jensen had known since he was old enough to understand what claiming meant that Jared was his. He didn’t care that Jared was older than him by seven years; no, the simple truth of it was, Jared belonged to him.

Jensen decided that now would be the time to lay claim to Jared - something he dreamed of doing since he was fourteen and caught sight his teacher Jeffrey Dean Morgan fucking Jared in the supposed-to-be-empty training arena. He had never forgotten the sounds Jared made as Jeff thrust into him over and over again, and he had vowed that the next time he heard Jared beg like that, it would be for him and him alone.

He couldn’t take it anymore. It burned him up to know that Jeff had touched what belonged to him. Putting away his sword, which he had been polishing, Jensen decided it was time that Jeffrey stopped touching what did not belong to him.

 

 

Humming under his breath, Jared carefully placed the finishing touches on the book he had been writing about all of his adventures: the places he had visited and the people he had met. _'Of course, no one will ever know it is my journey.'_ After all, it would be hard to explain why he had written himself as a dragon, when the clan knew him only as a human.

Jared had been working on his book as a way to distract himself from Jensen, even though he had known since he had laid eyes on the younger man that he was his mate; after all, it had been the call of his mate that led him to this land. Jared reminded himself again that Jensen was still too young, and he would wait until Jensen sought him out.

Jared knew he would never be the dominant one in their relationship. Jensen needed to be in control: he would never submit to another, it just wasn’t in his nature, and honestly Jared found the idea of being a top distasteful. He liked being the bottom.

Of course, it didn't help that Jeff had been hinting that Jensen was getting ready to stake his claim on Jared. He had been growing bolder with his looks and touches, and while Jared did not mind, he did not want Jensen to think that he was easy prey. He would not just roll over on Jensen’s demand; if Jensen wanted him, then he had to prove himself to Jared.

 _'And fighting Jeff is not the way to go about it,’_ Jared thought with a huff as he drifted back to earlier that afternoon.

_“Why is Jensen glaring at you? Did you beat him in battle again?” Jared couldn’t understand, but there was no mistaking that Jensen was glaring daggers at Jeff from the stall next to the one they had stopped at._

_A booming laugh escaped Jeff’s lips. “He doesn’t like me because I had you first, and it is no secret that Jensen sees you as his.”_

_Jeff had wanted to try something, so when he was sure Jensen was watching, he wrapped his hand into Jared's hair and pulled the other man into a dominating kiss; after Jared got over Jeff kissing him in public, Jeff could feel Jared melt against him._

_Keeping his eyes on Jensen, Jeff could see the rage building in those green eyes of his._

_Clenching his fist at his side, Jensen felt his lower lip twist up into a snarl. Jared was his, and no one had the right to touch him like that!_

_Jared didn't know what Jeff was trying to pull, or why he randomly decided to kiss him, until Jeff was pulling back and holding his leg from where Jensen had kicked him, Jeff was certain that if Jensen was still a child he would have bitten him. Blinking, Jared found Jensen standing next to Jeff, glaring at the other man._

_"Keep your hands off of Jared," Jensen snarled._

_Jeff's lips twitched up into a smirk as he stared at Jensen. "It's not my hands you have a problem with, now is it?" Jeff taunted._

_The next thing Jared knew, Jensen let out a war cry, before flinging himself at Jeff, and the two of them were wrestling on the ground._

_"Jensen! Jeff! Stop this right now!" Jared cried. H e wanted nothing more than to break them apart, but knew better than to get between two such skilled warriors. Jared was very thankful when Jensen’s best friend Chris came over and helped Jared break them up, and dragged Jensen, still snarling, away._

_Jared waited until they were out of sight before whirling around and punching Jeff in the shoulder._

_“Oww! What was that for?” Jeff demanded, as he rubbed the spot. For a scholar Jared hit very hard._

_“You deliberately provoked Jensen,” Jared huffed out._

_“I proved to you that Jensen is about ready to go alpha male on you, and will take on everyone who stands in his way. I care about you, Jared, but we both know that we weren’t going to last. You were Jensen’s from the moment he laid eyes on you.”_

_The kiss that Jeff pressed on the corner of Jared’s mouth was a goodbye. The fact was that both men knew their time had come to an end._

_“Don’t be too hard on the kid; he’s head over heels for you,” Jeff whispered as they parted. He took one last look at Jared before taking his leave._

_“I won’t,” Jared promised, once he was sure that Jeff was gone._

 

 

"If you wanted to impress Jared, that wasn't the way to do it," Chris informed Jensen, as he watched his friend get patched up by the healer. "Oh, don't scowl at me; you know I don't fear you," Chris reminded him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you’re talking about," Jensen muttered under his breath, looking away from Chris when his best friend shot him a look of disbelief.

"Really? You expect me to believe that you didn't just attack JD because he is bedding Jared? The Jared you have declared as yours since you were seven years old? If anyone believes that, then they are a fool." Chris didn’t know who Jensen was trying to fool, but it wasn’t working: everyone in the village knew that Jensen had declared Jared his from the moment they met.

“Jared is not like the other girls and guys of the village, the ones who would happily spread their legs for you. Jared is different: you need to woo him, and that does not include attacking his bed partner.” That was Chris’ parting advice as he left Jensen to think it over.

 

_ _

 

_A Few Days Later_

Jared had decided that he needed to talk to Jensen and when it became clear to the dragon that Jensen was going out of his way to avoid him he figured he would have to be the bigger person and seek out Jensen. Knowing the younger man like he did Jared headed for the training arena.

 _'Oh, this was such a bad idea.'_ Jared wanted to whimper as he found that he couldn't tear his eyes off of the sight of Jensen shirtless and covered in a fine sheet of sweat as he practiced with his sword, it didn't help that his pants clung tightly to his legs and across his well-toned butt. Jared wanted to lick the sweat off of Jensen; he wanted to be the reason why Jensen was working up such a sweat.

Jensen could feel eyes on him and he tried not to shiver as he knew that it was Jared’s gaze on him. _‘This is the time to show Jared that I am better than Jeffrey in every way.’_

Jared watched as Jensen glided across the floor as if he was one with the air his moves would be quick and deadly in battle. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he was actually surprised that Jensen didn’t hear him.

Jared lost all track of time as he watched Jensen finish up his training and while he thought he had been quiet he found himself pinned under Jensen’s gaze.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Jensen asked as he placed his sword back into its sheath as his eyes drank in the sight of Jared, he could see the hunger burning in Jared’s eyes.

“I did,” Jared whispered as he watched Jensen stalk towards him every step bringing him closer to his prey.

The air between them grew thick with energy as space grew smaller and smaller until their lips were inches apart and for the first time they could feel the heat pouring off of their bodies.

Reaching out Jensen dragged his thumb over Jared’s lower lip loving the feel of Jared’s mouth against his skin; he watched with hungry eyes Jared’s eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped Jared’s mouth.

"You will moan like the whore you are but only for me," Jensen whispered hotly in Jared's ear, he would allow no other to touch what is his.

"I will not just roll over for you. If you want me you will have to earn me." Jared was not a prize to be fought over if Jensen wanted him he would have to earn him. Jensen might be his mate but that didn't mean Jared had to roll over for him.

"Then I will," Jensen vowed, he had wanted nothing more than Jared and he would give him the stars themselves if that is what it took.

"I know you will and to ensure you do." Jared took Jensen's face in his hands and pressed a soft and brief kiss on Jensen's lips.

"What was that for?" Jensen asked after the kiss ended and he wanted nothing more than to chase after Jared and kissed him again.

"A taste of what you are fighting for," Jared whispered.

"I know what I am fighting for and I will prove myself to you," Jensen vowed.

"I know you will." Giving Jensen a wink Jared turned on his heel and he gave a little shake of his ass, he couldn't help but tease Jensen he knew that soon he would end up in Jensen’s bed it was fate but it didn’t mean that Jensen couldn’t prove himself to him first.

 

 

It became clear to the village that Jensen had begun his courting of Jared for the first day after Jared challenged Jensen to prove himself a bouquet of wild roses that grew on the hillside behind the village appeared on Jared’s doorstep.

Jared’s neighbour, Ruth, gossiped that she had seen the most delightful blush on Jared’s cheeks as he sniffed the roses and took them in, and she witnessed the way Jensen’s chest puffed out with pride as he saw the flowers displayed in Jared’s window.

Little gifts and trinkets appeared on Jared’s doorstep every morning like the rising sun. Jared was touched by Jensen’s gifts and decided that it was time to do something for Jensen and for him to tell his future mate just who he truly is. He was worried; what if Jensen rejected him? _‘No, don’t think like that. Jensen is my mate, he is a kind soul and he loves me.’_

It was Jensen’s eighteenth birthday and all of the village had gathered to celebrate in the town square. While Jensen was grateful for all those who had come, they all knew who his eyes kept searching for, and he would not relax until Jared arrived.

Jensen’s courtship of Jared had the whole village watching.

“Happy birthday, Jensen.”

Everyone could see the way Jensen’s eyes lit up at the sight of Jared approaching him with a cloth-wrapped something in his hands. No other gift mattered to Jensen but the one in Jared's hands. “Jared, I’m so glad you could make it.”

A soft smile spread across Jared’s face. “I would never miss this day. I hope you like your gift,” Jared murmured, as he handed it over to Jensen.

“It’s from you, so I already know that I will love it,” Jensen promised as he worked to remove the cloth. “Jared, it’s amazing,” Jensen whispered, in awe as his fingers stroked the blade of the sword Jared had given him, the metal gleaming in the moonlight. “It’s perfect. I shall take it with me on my quest.”

It was a tradition for all those who came of age. On their eighteenth birthday they would do a quest to show they were ready to move from childhood to adulthood. The quest wasn't dangerous and a trained warrior went along with them in case of trouble.

“Be careful, Jensen, and return to me,” Jared whispered, before taking his leave and allowing another to offer Jensen his gift.

“I intend to,” Jensen promised under his breath.

Jensen barely slept that night, his mind refusing to shut down. At long last he was of age to complete a task and prove himself worthy, and he was allowed to chose a few warriors to go with him. He could think of no other than Jared. _‘At last, I can prove myself to Jared, to show him that I am a worthier mate than Jeff could ever be.’_

Morning came, all too soon for almost all but Jensen, as he was up at dawn, to the surprise of his family,  ready for the day to start.

Jared was humming under his breath the world around him nonexistent as he focused on the task at hand, he didn't speak until he was done. "It's rude to linger in doorways." He called over his shoulder as he looked Jensen in the eyes.

A small smile appeared on the young man's face as his emerald eyes sparkled with knowledge. "I was waiting for you to be done."

Putting done the sword he had been polishing Jared turned to focus all of his attention onto Jensen. "I am done, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

Taking a deep breath Jensen looked Jared in the eyes. "As you know, I have come of age to complete my task to prove myself no longer a boy but a man who can protect the village. I am choosing my warriors to come with me and I wish for no other than you.”

Jared knew that the time was coming and he dipped his head. "I would be honoured to come." _'If you hadn't asked me I would have come anyways.'_ Jared could not allow Jensen to leave without him; he needed to be sure that his mate would be safe.

“Wonderful we shall leave at dawn in two days.” As much as Jensen would love to stay and linger around with Jared there was still much to do.

Jared did his best not to ask Jensen to stay, he had seen these questions before and there was a lot of work to do if they only had two days to plan and gather supplies. “May I ask what we are searching for?”

Jared had no idea the answer would change everything.

“We are heading towards the Dragon Craven rumoured to be the home of the first dragon and her rider we are to look for the Dragon’s Tear.”

Jared was grateful when Jensen took his leave so he didn’t seem him crumble to his knees. _‘They found it.’_ The home of the first dragon had been a heavily guarded secret only to dragons and their riders. Now for sure there is no way that Jared can let him go without him.

 

 

Alan was not at all surprised to see Jared as Jensen’s chosen warrior; it was no secret that his son had declared Jared as his. He was secretly thankful that he would have a dragon going all with Jensen, even if son did not know about said dragon. _‘Jensen will come home safe, Jared will see to that.’_ Alan was very confident in that knowledge.

“My son, today you set out for your quest to find the Dragon’s Tear, for it is said that when it is found, the dragons and humans shall once again be one and the dragon riders will once again touch the sky. I can think of no one better than you to look for it. Go and be blessed on your trip.”

The Dragon’s Tear: one of the most sought after treasures since the fall of the Dragon Riders. It was rumoured to have been created by the First Dragon who called the skies her kingdom. It was said to have been cried when the first dragon’s human had been slain while defending their dragon partner. The Dragon’s Tear had been hidden away, deep in the caverns of the cave of the first dragon.

Jared knew that it wasn’t a legend, it was true. It was the most heavily guarded of all dragon treasures. It would not be easy.

The journey wasn't an easy one, but neither Jared nor Jensen had expected it to be. There was no one around but them. At night it proved to be the greatest challenge, as they shared a tent and every morning Jared awoke to Jensen spooned behind him, his morning wood pressing against him, and it took everything within Jared not to respond to Jensen and beg the younger man to take him.

_“When will you allow me to lay claim to you?” Jensen asked, the first night they set up their tent and were eating underneath the stars._

_“When this quest is over and we are on our way home. I do not want anything to draw your attention away from the search for the Dragon’s Tear.” As much as Jared wanted to belong to Jensen, now was not the time._

_Stroking Jared’s lower lip, Jensen could see his point, for he knew that once he had a taste of Jared, there would be nothing he could think of but when he would get Jared in his bed next. “Very well, but I shall make you beg for me,” Jensen promised._

_‘And hasn’t that been true.’_ Jared was nearing the edge of his control. Jensen had made it his mission to push Jared to his end and beg him to take him. Every night, Jensen would teased and taste Jared, until he was a pleading mess asking for Jensen’s touch, and every night Jared would find himself jerked off by Jensen, his hot breath against his skin, as he whispered dirty things in his ear.

But today Jared could not allow Jensen to tease him he had felt it the moment they reached the mountain, old magic. Magic that called to him and made his dragon senses tingle.

“You are troubled,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear as he ran his hand up and down Jared’s arm.

Turning his head to look at Jensen’s Jared bit his lower lip. “Do you feel it?” Jared asked.

“I do.” Jensen could feel the magic in the air something old was waiting for them. “Do you believe the stories about the Dragon’s Tear? That upon finding it the Dragon Riders will return?” Jensen asked.

“I do. In all the tales I have heard about the Dragon’s Tear that has never changed. I think that even finding the carven is a sign that we are on the right path.” Jared wanted it to be true, he wanted to fly through the sky with Jensen on his back.

“So do I.” Jensen didn’t say that he had been having dreams, dreams of Jared being a dragon and of them exploring the skies together. Oh, how he wished those dreams were true.

 

 

Jensen was not thrilled when Jared took lead and refused to let him enter the cavern first.

“It is my job to protect you and protect you I shall.” Jared refused to be swayed; he would take his last breath first, before allowing harm to come to Jensen. He could also sense traps with magic in them, and by going first it would allow him to disable them. He knew that Jensen didn’t like it, but he didn’t care.

“Something feels wrong,” Jensen whispered under his breath, as they went deeper and deeper into the cavern. If this was home to the first dragon and her rider, there should have been more traps.

“Keep your guard up.” Jared could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end: something was watching them from the shadows.

Neither man was prepared for when a dragon as black as the midnight sky stepped out of the shadows, heat drifting up from its nostrils as it glared down hatefully at them.

Jared knew what was to come before the dragon opened its mouth, and acting quickly, he curled his body around Jensen just as the dragon let loose its fire.

“JARED!” Jensen roared in horror, as he watched his chosen mate take the flame.

“I’m alright,” Jared promised, his skin absorbing the dragon’s flame.

Jensen wasn’t sure what to think as Jared took a step back, once the flame died down, and stood in front of him, protecting him from the dragon.

The dragon, in all of its rage, still knew another dragon, no matter what form it was in. “Why do you protect this human?”

“Because he is my Briana.” Jared knew of only one dragon with this color, the dragon that had lost her rider and took to guarding the Tear until she could be reunited with her beloved.

Kim reared back in shock. It had been so long since another had spoken her mate’s name out loud.

Jensen found himself pinned under the stare of the dragon.

“Do you, human, love Jared?” Kim demanded.

Jared knew that everything depended on Jensen’s answer.

Jensen refused to look anywhere but Jared, as he gave his answer: “With all of my heart.”

“Then protect him, as my Briana did me.” Kim could see the bond between them.

“I will,” Jensen vowed. He would take a sword through his own heart before allowing Jared to come to harm.

“I am a trained warrior, as well as a dragon; I can take care of myself.” Jared huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know you are, but that doesn't mean I can't protect you,” Jensen vowed, reaching out to take Jared’s hand in his. He would be asking about the whole being a dragon later.

Softness appeared in Kim’s eyes as she took in the two before her. She allowed her magic to flow through her as she took on human form. “It has been a long time since I have seen the bond between rider and dragon. But it is time that once again we took to the skies together.” Lifting her arm she pointed to the entrance to her right. “What you seek is in there. Protect one another, for I wouldn’t wish the pain I have lived through, for all these years, on anyone.”

Jared couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Kim to live all these years without Briana, for the thought of not having Jensen in his life was too great a pain for Jared to even think of. “What shall you do now?” Jared asked, already having a feeling what her answer was going to be.

A smile appeared on Kim’s face; the first one in years. “I am at last free of my duties. I shall be free to join Briana in the world beyond. I will be at peace.”

“Then I wish you well on your journey, and may it be a lifetime before we meet again.” Jensen tipped his head towards Kim, as he reached out and took Jared’s hand in his, and shot his soon to be lover a look. “We shall be talking about you taking a risk like that. I will be sure to punish you later.” Jensen promised.

A chuckle escaped Kim’s lips, as she watched Jared sputter as Jensen led him off. “I think you would have liked those two, Bri, and I know the riders will be in good hands with those two in command.”

 

 

“Wow,” Jensen whispered, in awe as he took in the Dragon’s Tear, the single crystal laid snug in the claws of the dragon that seemed to be carved into the mountain. He could feel the magic pouring off of it.

“It is said that that we must remove it together,” Jared informed Jensen, who nodded.

Hands still clasped together, they both reached out their free hand for the jewel, and the moment their hands touched the smooth surface a pulse went out from it. The Dragon Riders were being called once again.

 

 

Neither Jensen nor Jared were surprised to find Kim gone when they exited the cave. Jared knew that she had gone to make preparations to join her mate in the next life.

Jared was not at all surprised when Jensen whirled around to face him with his hands on his hips. But his demand was the last thing Jared expected to hear. “I wish to see your dragon side.”

Jared found himself blinking at Jensen. “That’s it? Are you not mad at me? You don’t hate me for being a dragon?”

Jensen’s gaze was nothing but pure fondness, as he pressed a finger to Jared’s lips to stop him from babbling. “Jared, I could never hate you. I know the history of dragons, and what happened to the Dragon Riders, and I understand why you would be afraid, but I would never hurt you.”

There was no denying the love that shone in Jared’s eyes. “I know.”

Glad that was settled, Jensen grinned at Jared and asked, “Can I see your dragon form?”

“Back at the camp,” Jared promised.

Together, hand in hand, they left the cavern behind, heading for the hillside where they had left their camp. As they grew closer, Jared’s nerves began to get the better of him. There was so much that could go wrong: Jensen could hate him for lying, he might not want anything to do with Jared; and Jared knew that he would not survive his mate’s rejection.

Sensing Jared’s nerves, Jensen pulled him to the side and kissed him deeply. When they parted he smiled up at him. “Nothing you could say or do could make me hate you. Now, I believe that you promised to show me your other side?” Jensen reminded him.

There was nothing Jared could deny Jensen, and he had chosen this hillside for a reason: it was hidden from everything, so his dragon form would not be seen. “I would be honoured to show you my other side.”

Jensen had heard rumours of dragon magic, that they could sometimes take human form, but that was dismissed as nothing but rumours and whispers. But now, watching as Jared closed his eyes, he felt it in the air around him, he could taste it on his lips: magic.

Light consumed Jared, and Jensen had to shield his eyes as it grew bright enough to outshine any star in the sky. As soon as the light had appeared, it faded away, and where once had stood a man, there now stood a dragon.

Bronzed scales gleamed in the sunlight, and Jensen could see the swirls of gold within them. Unafraid, Jensen reached out a hand to stroke the wing closest to him, and was rewarded with a purr-like sound. “You’re beautiful,” Jensen whispered in awe, as he looked up into Jared’s eyes. He swore that he could feel Jared’s scales heating up.

Jensen took his time, stroking Jared’s wings and tail, but it wasn’t until he started running his hands up and down Jared’s snout that he realized that Jared was purring. Pride filled Jensen, as he realized that he was the only one who would get to see Jared like this.

Jared had begun to drift off as Jensen’s hands worked their magic on him.

“Am I your rider?”

Jensen’s question had Jared’s eyes opening, and Jensen had to admit that seeing a dragon smile was an odd sight.

“You are. I left behind my family and fellow dragons because I knew that somewhere out here, you were waiting for me. I was drawn to your village because I could feel the call to you,” Jared explained.

“So that means you’re mine,” Jensen whispered. He would never have to worry about someone like Jeffrey trying to steal Jared away from him.

There was a quick flash of light as Jared stood before Jensen, a smile on his face, and he placed his hand on Jensen’s chest, above his heart. “I am yours, as you are mine.”

“We should eat,” Jared murmured, after a moment of silence. He could see a different kind of hunger building in Jensen’s eyes, and he could feel his own growing as well.

“There is another spread I wish to feast on,” Jensen purred out, as he took a step forward, his eyes never leaving Jared’s.

There was no denying the heat in Jensen’s eyes, and Jared let a playful smile dance across his face as he winked at Jensen and taunted, “Come and get me if you can.”

A low growl escaped Jensen’s lips as Jared taunted him and even shook his ass in his direction. _‘If Jared wants to play, I will play.’_ Eyes sparkling, Jensen happily gave chase to Jared.

The chase didn’t go on for that long, just enough for teases and fleeting touches to stir their blood, so when Jensen tackled Jared from behind and straddled the dragon’s hips, Jared didn’t much mind.

Jared shivered as Jensen trailed his lips over the back of his neck, licking and sucking, making sure that everyone would know who Jared belonged to.

The next thing Jared knew, he was being flipped over and soon found Jensen's lips on his own. Very quickly, their mouths began a battle for control, as their passion continued to deepen, as their hands made quick work of their clothing, wanting to feel skin on skin.

“I’ll make sure that if you even look at someone else, you will feel me, marking and claiming you,” Jensen vowed whispering hotly in Jared’s ear. By the time he would be done with Jared, he would forget all others who had come before him. Especially Morgan.

“Good, because I am not made of glass; you don’t have to treat me like I am fragile and will break. I can take it. I have in the past, and I thought you wanted to own me.” Jared taunted; he didn’t want gentle, he wanted Jensen to own him. “I want to feel it.”

“Oh, you will; you will,” Jensen vowed, as he bit down hard on Jared’s neck. As much as he wanted to do this in his... no, soon- to- be- _their_  bed, Jensen knew that he couldn’t wait to return to the village. He needed to be in Jared, to show him how much he loved and treasured him for sharing his other side with him.

“There’s oil in my bag.” Jared had come prepared; he had known that today, his bond with Jensen would be completed one way or another.

Jensen forced himself to move away from Jared and towards the bag, and rooted around in it until he found the jar Jared had packed. “My clever dragon,” Jensen muttered fondly, as he returned to Jared’s side.

Jensen took his time to worship the writhing body of the man he loved, and extra time to lavish attention on Jared’s taut nipples. He licked and kissed and sucked, hardening each one into a tight little peak. From the unyielding grip Jared’s fingers had in his hair, Jensen knew that his dragon was more than enjoying the attention he was receiving.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Jensen continued his journey downward until he felt Jared’s erection brush against his cheek. In a stroke of genius, then, Jensen decided to deliberately prolong the moment by nuzzling Jared’s inner thigh. “Tell me what you want, my dragon,” Jensen ordered, in a lust-roughened voice, leaving no doubt as to who was the alpha in this relationship.

Not that Jared minded: he couldn’t wait for Jensen to own him, body, heart, and soul. “You, in me,” Jared whispered, leaning up so his lips could brush against Jensen’s.

That was all Jensen needed to hear, as he reached for the oil and slicked up his fingers. A deep, throaty moan, born of pure unadulterated pleasure, tore itself from Jared as he felt Jensen slide a finger into his ass.

“You are mine, Jared Padalecki; you are my mate from this moment on, just as I am yours, now and forever,” Jensen vowed softly into Jared’s ear, as he continued to work his finger in and out of Jared's body. He didn’t care that Jeff had had a taste of Jared before; from this moment on, Jared belonged to him, just like he belonged to Jared.

Jared's moans and pleas were like music to Jensen's ears, as he worked Jared's body open for him, but while he wanted nothing more than to make Jared sound like this forever, it was also turning him on unlike anything ever before.

Jared, sensing Jensen's need, looked at him with hooded eyes. "I want to feel you, Jensen: make me yours." To tease Jensen just a little, Jared gave his hips a little shimmy.

Letting out a growl, Jensen gave in to his own bodily demands. He could no longer hold back the urgent need, the incredibly powerful desire, to bury himself in Jared’s warmth and finally lay claim to his beautiful soul.

Jensen grinned broadly against his Jared’s lips, as he heard the older man moan with lusty pleasure, as he slid himself fully into Jared’s quivering body. He knew, from this moment on, that nothing would be greater than this moment of being buried deep inside Jared.

Bracketing his hands over Jared’s head, Jensen grinned down at Jared as he continued to move inside the other man. The sight of Jared lost in pleasure was the greatest sight he had ever seen and he knew he would never get tired of it.

“So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Jay? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other.” Jensen whispered his words against Jared’s skin as he peppered his lover’s face with soft kisses.

Pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before was washing over Jared, and he knew that there would never be another for him; Jensen was his whole world, from this moment on. “I do. You are my rider, and I am your dragon.”

A purely primal sound erupted from Jensen’s lips at Jared’s answer. “I am going to make you come so hard that you forget everything but my name,” Jensen vowed, as he set a furious pace. He would make slow and tender love to Jared on their next go-around; right now, he was too far gone mentally, physically and emotionally, to hold back one second longer.

Within moments, the only sounds to be heard filling the air on the hillside were passionate moans, harsh breathing, and the slapping of flesh on flesh. Jensen’s green eyes darkened completely to black as he drank in the image of Jared’s flushed skin and lust-filled eyes. Jared tossed his head back, straining with ecstasy, as he begged for more with unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that from Jensen’s point of view, just inches above him, he looked like a fallen angel, completely lost in his passion. It was a sight Jensen’s heart told him he would never, ever get tired of.

Jared was lost to the sensations his body was experiencing, afloat in a sea of bliss, and his passion only heightened even further as one of Jensen’s hands wrapped around his aching cock. Jensen joined his free hand with Jared’s, pressing them into the ground next to his lover’s head, and he used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Jared bucked and groaned as Jensen managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo…close! Jens…yes…” He knew he was near the edge and he wrapped his free hand around Jensen’s neck, pulling his head down and kissing him deeply.

When Jared released him from their kiss, Jensen grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, baby, come for me now!” he ordered. It was imperative that his lover come first, and Jensen was barely holding on; he wanted to empty himself in Jared, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted, no, he _needed_ , Jared to come first.

Jared clawed at Jensen’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Jensen’s backside, gripping the hard muscles, pulling him even closer. Snarling with increased desire, Jensen’s hips snapped back and forth in rapid-fire motion as he pounded relentlessly in and out of Jared’s willing body. Knowing that he was only seconds away from completion himself, Jared arched his neck, baring his throat to Jensen; he wanted to wear Jensen’s mark, to let everyone in the village know that he was Jensen’s.

“Mine!” Jensen snarled as he bit down hard on the exposed and proffered flesh, his teeth sinking in so deeply that he would leave a mark on Jared’s throat, and that was fine with Jensen. He wanted the whole universe to know that Jared Padalecki was his, and his alone, now and forever; after death had torn them apart and then even until the very end of time itself.

It was the overwhelming combination of intense pleasure and exquisite pain that shattered Jared’s fragile control, and sent him plummeting over the very edge of reason itself. “Jensen!” His lover’s name tore free of his lips in a powerful, guttural scream, and he covered both their bellies and Jensen’s hand with his release.

Jared’s scream was pure music to his ears, and Jensen groaned with satisfied pleasure as he soothed the bite mark with his tongue. In response, Jared’s muscles tightened around his aching cock, but he held back his own release, wanting to prolong Jared’s pleasure just a little bit longer. Tiny whimpers escaped Jared’s mouth as Jensen continued to hit his sensitive prostate.

“Jared!” Jensen gave a primal roar, as he felt himself emptying his essence into Jared in long squirts that seemed to go on forever. He let out a shuddering breath as he collapsed on Jared.

Jared gazed up at Jensen with love and fondness in his eyes, as he brushed Jensen’s hair off of his forehead. “A dragon and their rider share a lifetime together. My life span is yours.  There will never be anyone I love more than you; you are my world, Jensen, from this point on.”

A teasing smile appeared on Jensen’s face, as he nuzzled his cheek against Jared’s. “Does this mean I don’t have to worry about another Jeff trying to steal you away?”

Rolling his eyes, Jared could only shake his head. “Nope. Jeff was a way for me to pass the time. He is a dear friend, but our relationship will never be more than that. Besides, Jeff has his eyes on another, and Chris would kill me if I had both you and Jeff in my bed.”

That had Jensen raising an eyebrow; he didn’t know about Chris having a thing for Jeff. “Huh, oh. Well, I’m very glad I don’t have to share you.”

“Well, you might...not like that!” Jared was quick to explain, as Jensen let out a dangerous growl. “I’ve always dreamed of bringing back the dragon riders, and now that I have found you, we will have to show the others that there is still hope; that other dragons can find their riders.”

That was so like Jared, thinking about the others, that Jensen found himself falling a little more in love with him. “Then we will do it together.”

 

 

Jeff wasn’t at all surprised when Jared came back Jensen’s chosen mate, nor was he surprised to see that Jared bore Jensen’s mark, all along his neck and chest, for the whole world to see. Jeff cared for Jared, but he had known that he was never meant for him. Since a young age, Jensen had never hidden that he had seen Jared as his.

Time changed, and the bond between Jared and Jensen only grew stronger, of course. Jensen had been very unhappy to learn that his father had known about Jared’s dragon side before him, and Jared had spent the night making it up to his mate. Jared had limped for a while, and nothing could knock the smirk off of Jensen’s face for days, after that night.

“Chris!” Jared greeted cheerfully, as he spotted Jensen’s best friend.

“Jared, I have to say, the look of love suits you.” Chris drawled out, and was pleased when the older man’s cheeks flushed. “I take it you are looking for Jensen?”

“Yes, I was hoping to ask him if he wanted to go for a picnic with me.” Jared looked anywhere but at Chris as he tried to get his blush under control.

“He’s in the training ground, sparring with Jeffrey,” Chris informed Jared, watching as the older man paled. “Yeah, that was what I was thinking, but Jensen promised that he just wanted to train with Jeff and nothing more.” Chris had been worried, as well, when Jeff had come up and asked Jensen if he wanted to continue their sparring.

Studying Chris, Jared took a chance. “Jeffrey does not love me, not as a lover. He is a very dear friend, one who stepped aside because he knew that Jensen was nearly of age, and that Jensen would seek to court me. Jeffrey had his eyes on another; he was just waiting to see if his affections were returned.” Jared smiled softly at Chris’ shocked eyes. “I shall go see if my mate-to-be would like to accompany me; and perhaps you should do the same with Jeff?” Humming under his breath, Jared took his leave of Chris. He always did enjoy playing matchmaker. _‘And if Jeff had another, then maybe that will stop Jensen from glaring at him.’_

 

 

Arriving at the training area, Jared was pleased to see that Jensen and Jeff both seemed to be no worse for wear, and that Jensen hadn’t let his jealousy get the better of him.

Jensen’s eyes lit up with joy as he spotted Jared and the picnic basket in his hands. “Is that for me?” He asked Jared, as he pulled the other man into a kiss: partly because he missed the feel of Jared’s lips against his, and also to remind Jeff that Jared was very much taken.

“Indeed it was, I was hoping that you would like to join me,” Jared asked, with a sunny smile and a faint blush still on his cheeks.

Jensen couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on his face; he loved his dates with Jared. “Just allow me to get cleaned up and we shall be off.”

A small chuckle drew Jared’s attention away from Jensen’s disappearing form, to Jeff. “What?” He asked, furrowing his brows together at the knowing look in Jeff’s eyes.

“Nothing, I’m just happy for the two of you. My body thanks you, as well, for setting Jensen straight: he hasn’t tried to turn me into a sword rack again. The look of love suits you, Jared. I’m happy that you have found it.” Jeff winked at Jared.

Huffing out a breath, Jared crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling out, “You are the second person to tell me that today.”

The sudden gleam that appeared in Jared’s eyes had Jeff on guard. “What?” He growled.

“Oh, nothing. I just find it funny that you have the same thoughts as Chris.” Jared inwardly cheered when he saw Jeff look a little uncomfortable. “I just find it funny that you said the same thing as the guy you really want in your bed did. It might be fate giving you a sign to stop worrying about my courting, and start planning your own,” Jared finished cheerfully.

When Jensen returned, he raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at Jared looking very cheerful and Jeff looking anywhere but at Jared. He could swear he saw a faint flush on Jeff’s cheeks. “I don’t even want to know. Shall we go?” Jensen asked, once he reached Jared’s side.

“We shall. Think about what I said, Jeff,” Jared called over his shoulder, as Jensen ushered him out of the training area.

“Do I even want to know what that was about?” Jensen asked Jared, once they were outside.

“Nope,” Jared responded, as he felt brave and slipped his hand into Jensen’s. “This is okay, right?” He asked, searching Jensen’s eyes to see if he overstepped his bounds.

Squeezing Jared’s hand tighter, with his free hand Jensen reached up and cupped Jared’s chin with his hand. “It’s perfect,” he told him, before pressing his lips against Jared’s in a quick kiss; one that he broke, before they got too carried away. He was a possessive man and refused to let Jared’s body be seen by another.

As they walked, Jared’s eyes drifted to the sky. “Soon, we will have to take our leave. I am hearing stories of dragons being called; that their riders are out there waiting for them.”

Jensen would miss the village, his family and friends, but his home was wherever Jared was. “Then when the time is right, we shall leave together and bring back the riders.”  

And they did, thanks to Jared’s belief that he would find his dragon rider. Together with Jensen by his side, they brought the Dragon Riders back to the world of man and reunited all of the Earth’s children.

It became a common sight to see the children of the village come running when they spotted the outline of a dragon coming back to the village: eager ears to hear what new tale Jared had for them, and to see who dared to earn Jensen’s ire for daring to flirt with what was his.


End file.
